<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New years by brianaklau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745349">New years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianaklau/pseuds/brianaklau'>brianaklau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianaklau/pseuds/brianaklau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So dream and sapnap meet up a week before new years. When it’s new years george and dream stay on a call together to say happy new years but something else goes down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discord call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Discord call who-</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and george are in a discord call on new years when sapnap bursts through his door being excited for his first holiday while living with dream. Some things go down during the discord call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy new years Dream” George says basically asleep due to the time difference.”Happy new years George! You can go to sleep no-“ Sapnap bursts into dreams room cutting him off, “HAPPY NEW YEARS BUDDY!”, dream laughs it off, “Happy new years Sapnap”Dream says. Sapnap has the biggest smile on his face from being with dream for new years. “Okay bye now” Sapnap says exiting dreams room. </p><p>“Finally” Georges says with a sour look on his face, “You were saying?” George says. “Oh yeah. You can go to sleep now I can tell you’re tired” Dream says hovering over the disconnect button.”Oh, well I was actually wondering if you wanted to talk for a bit I have some news. I ended my stream while you were talking with sapnap”. Dream can tell something is up, “Um yeah? What’s up? You okay?”. George tenses up, “Um yeah my mom wants to visit the states!”. Dreams spits out his water, “WHAAAT”. George cant stop laughing. “How long has this been plan- When are yo- Oh my god really!!” dream stutters. George is struggling to breathe at this point, “Okay so tuesday-“ dream cuts him off “TUESDAY!! GEORGE IT’S SUNDAY! WHAT STATE”. “Florida, but I’m going to tampa not orlando, but my mom said you could come pick me up a few days after settling in!” George says. Dream is speechless, is he really going to meet up with his other best friend in two days? “Wow” is all he can say. George’s smile slowly turns into a frown. He clears his throat, “yeah um i’ll go now night.” george says. “Wai-“ Before dream finishes george disconnects. “what the hell..” </p><p>A few hours go by and still nothing from george. Just as dream starts to doze off a slight ding goes off on his phone, it was from george. It says “Hey I’m sorry for leaving so quick I was tired and didn’t want to say anything i’d regret.” As dream reads he can feel his face get red. What does he mean? What could he have said that he’d regret? Dream goes to sleep trying to process what george had just sent him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Problematic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream thinks that george is uncomfortable with talking to him so he sits down with sapnap for him to reassure dream that it’s okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dream wakes up he doesn’t even think of last night. He goes in the kitchen and feeds patches and makes eggs and bacon. He looks at the time, “11:46.. so early” he says to himself. A few minutes later sapnap walks out of his room rubbing his eyes. “Morning!” dream says eating his eggs, “yeah” sapnap says waving his hand and walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He comes back out quietly and sits down next to dream. “whats with george?” dream asks, sapnaps eyes get big, “what do you mean?” he says. “Well he hung up last night after saying he’s going to visit florida soon and texted me this” He shows sapnap the text. As sapnap reads he stops eating, “well it looks like he’s hiding something from you that he didn’t want to say.” Sapnap says while finishing off his eggs. “but what could it be? He tells us everything-“ Sapnap points his fork at dream as if he was drista, “That’s what you think, You have to understand that he’s 24 and lives in a completely different country. He’s not always going to be so open with you, maybe he’s nervous to tell you , or maybe he can’t find the words to tell you himself, or maybe he just thinks you’ll judge him.”. Dream stops eating to process what sapnap just said and thinks, What does he mean? He’s not totally wrong, Does george talk to sapnap and not me? Does he feel uncomfortable talking to me? “What do you mean?” is all he can say. Sapnap can see the pain in dreams eyes, he sits up to face dream, “Listen I think you need to reassure george that no matter what you’re here for him. And no matter what he’s always going to matter. Maybe if you guys go out while he’s here just the two of you and just talk it out maybe you’ll be okay. I’m sure he loves you and doesn’t find it uncomfortable to talk to you, i just think that he can’t find the words to say it that’s all.” Sapnap says. Dream washes his plate feeling a little better. “Yeah i’ll probably go somewhere maybe the movies or ice cream if that’s okay with you.”. “of course anything to help you guys” sapnap says washing his plate. “Now let’s go play bedwars with purpled” Dream says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should there be a new chapter?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>